


Up In Flames

by Sam (demonblooddroplets)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonblooddroplets/pseuds/Sam
Summary: Armina Patel once worked alongside the infamous Natasha Romanoff before she came to realization that what she was doing wasn't the right thing. In turn, she began to train her hidden powers. She stayed hidden in fear of being found by either Hydra or SHIELD.And now, with SHIELD being compromised, Captain America is needing all the help he can get. Luckily, Natasha knows just where to find Armina.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Original Female Character





	Up In Flames

Armina could almost feel the music pumping through her body as she stepped into the nightclub. It was where she hid most of the nights. Between the alcohol and dancing, it all made her feel more alive than she actually was. Even though every minute of her life she could feel electricity inside her.

"Vodka. Straight up." She stated as she sat onto the stool at the bar. In return, the bartender asked for her ID. She had her fake ID tucked into the waist band of her underwear since she wasn't carrying a wallet at the time.

"Here." Armina– or Valeria as her ID said– handed the bartender her ID before he passed it back, nodding his head once. She gave a stiff smile before tucking it away once again, awaiting her drink.

As she received her drink, she happily took it before downing it.

"Bad day?"

Typical bar talk.

"Just peachy." She pursed her red-painted lips as she placed the empty glass back onto the bar. Fortunately, the bartender filled her glass right back up. This time, she sipped on it, letting the burning feeling slowly work its way down her throat.

Halfway through the drink, she placed the glass down before fishing out a few dollars from the bra she was wearing. "It's nothing a little fun can't cure."

Her lips twitched upwards to form a smirk before she pushed her way away from the bar. She made her way onto the dance floor, her hips swaying as she did so. She ran a hand through her hair, throwing the other into the air.

Soon, she was in the center of the dance floor, and a few men had already became handsy. In turn, she brushed their arms with her fingertips, sending a shock through them. They seemed to stumble away as she did so, confused as to what had happened.

"Still the same, aren't you?" She heard a voice come from behind her, and she didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Natasha Romanoff." Armina let out a small laugh as she turned to see her old partner standing there. She was donned in a short, black dress while her hair was short and wavy.

"Armina, or what fake name is it you're going by now?" The red-head spoke over the music in the club, leaning closer towards the brunette so she could hear.

"Valeria. One of many. How'd you find me?" She furrowed her brows as she looked down at Natasha. Her heels had made her a few inches taller.

"Followed the robberies, plus I knew how you loved nightclubs." She proceeded to explain as the two became blended in with the others, swaying their hips.

"And why did you find it necessary to find me? We both know I'm done." Armina had leaned down, her face near Natasha's neck as she whispered. To others, as if the two were having a heated dance, and that's exactly what they were going for. Better to blend in than to not.

"I need your help."

And so, Natasha convinced Armina to leave with her, that way they could finally speak privately.

"Okay, I never thought I'd be working with you again." Armina gushed as she walked out of the nightclub alongside Natasha. "Why do you need me?"

"Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, was shot in cold blood. Didn't make it. So now, we're finding who killed him. You just happen to be one of the best people I know to do that." Natasha informed as she climbed onto the driver side of her car, Armina getting in the passenger's.

"Where to first?" Armina asked as she propped her arm against the window, leaning her head on her hand.

"Hospital. There's a flash drive hidden there, and I want to see what's on it." With that, Natasha pushed her foot against the gas pedal as hard as she could, flooring it.

"Oh, I haven't missed this." Armina teased as she held onto the passenger side door, making Natasha let out a short laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on my Wattpad at demonblooddroplets!


End file.
